The invention concerns an accessory unit for a plant receptacle having a water-level gauge-channel and a pouring-in-and emptying-channel, for hydroponics.
In prior known plant receptacles for hydroponics, exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,483,656, the water-level gauge-channel and the pouring-in- and emptying-channel are distinct units, spaced from each other more or less and placed in the substrate of the plant receptacle. In another known embodiment, the pouring-in- and emptying-channel is rigidly mounted on the wall of the plant receptacle.
However, these known embodiments are generally suitable for big plant receptacles in view of the control of the water-level during pouring-in with a nutrient solution in the pouring-in-channel, even though they have some disadvantages in manufacture and for the filling with substrate. It is often unpleasant for the user to have to search for the water-level gauge and the pouring-in-channel in two different places, especially if the channels are partially covered with foliage of plants.